un nuevo principio
by GAM'S
Summary: el momento a llegado, es el momento en que todos deben reunirse!… por favor dejen reviews!


" Asi que controlas el fuego… eso quiere decir que perteneces al Templo Hiragase.." decia un joven apuesto ( shura san: muy guapo!) que estaba peleando con una chica.

" ù-ú te equivicas… no es lo unico que puedo controlar…" le dijo la chica mientras esquibava su golpe

"imposible!! … el templo Hiragase solo controla el fuego!!!"pero el joven no pudo decir mas, puesto que aquella chica habia desaparecido…

SHURA SAN: - hola!!!!, saben este es mi primer fic de X, espero y les guste mucho y lo disfruten!!!! T.T por que me costo mucho trabajo!

Como no se que mas decirles los dejo para que sigan disfrutando de esta explendida historia… XD jajajaja y por favor… dejen revies!!!

ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!!! SAYOUNARA MATTA NE!!!

CAPITULO 1

"Ya llegue!! - abuela? En donde estas??", acababa de entrar una chica a un templo, aquella chica tenia el cabello color castaño y lo tenia sujeto con una cola de caballo, tenia puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, era alta y se notaba una gran alegria en sus ojos.

La chica se dirigio hasta una habitacion que estaba hasta el fondo.

" Abuela estas aquí?" volteo a todos lados para ver si su abuela estaba en aquella habitacion, alcanzo a ver que la puerta trasera de la habitacion estaba abierta, se dirigio a ella y salio al jardin.

" Abuela! - ya llegue"

" me alegro de saberlo Shijela san -" ( shura san: lo esta diciendo con sarcasmo o que?)

" Abuela…" le dijo Shijela mientras miraba el cielo.

" Si hija… el tambien ya se dio cuenta"

Las dos observaban como una ave extraña volaba cerca de ellas. Despues de unos segundos aquella ave decendio hasta donde estaban ellas dos y se paro en la mano de Shijela.

" - si, lo se… ire a preparar las cosas, mientras quedate con la abuela", Shijela entro nuevamente al templo y dejo al ave con su abuela.

"A llegado la hora… en que tendra que usar sus poderes para decidir el destino de la tierra…"

" Pri- pri-pri" ( shura san: intento de sonido de pajaro, ave o lo que sea…)

" - Si Fushichô, viajaran juntos a Tokio, te encargo que la cuides mucho"

" - Pri" (shura san: O.o? la verdad no estoy segura si las aves sonrien… pero buenoo)

en el cuarto de shijela –

aquella chica de cabello largo, preparaba una mochila con algunas cosas que podria llevar a Tokio, guardaba dinero en su cartera, tambien guardaba sus diskman's con algunos discos.

"es el momento! El momento en que se desidira el destino de la tierra…"

" Pri-pri-pri", era el sonido que emitia Fushichô quien se hacercaba a su cuarto.

" Si, ya casi nos vamos"

" Pri-pri?"

" No, no me arrepiento… mi destino fue elegido asi! -", shijela termino de guardar sus cosas, despues salio de su habitacion con Fushichô y se fue a despedir de su abuela. Despues de eso salio del templo.

"Adios Abuela… - cuidate mucho!!", ella se alejo lentamente del templo…

- en Tokio… -

" Por lo visto su sueño estaba equivocado" dijo un joven de cabellos rubios

" T.T ya estoy cansado de escucharte parlotear…", decia un joven, que se levantaba despues de haber recivido un fuerte golpe.

"O.O! imposible "

los dos empezaron nuevamente a pelear, sin darse cuenta de cómo empezaba a quedar el lugar.

" Kamui!!!", grito el chico de cabello rubio, mientras lanzaba una rafaga de viento al joven de cabello obscuro.

" ungghh…."

"Ahora!!!!!…"

Una bola gigantesca de energia cayo justo sobre ellos, despues de la gran explocion, solo se lograba ver una silueta…

El humo empezo a dispersarse y aquella silueta era aun mas visible… era aquel chico de cabello obscuro, no muy alto y con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

Aquel chico se acerco lentamente al joven con el que estaba peleando, pero ahora estaba tendido en lo alto de aquel edificio en donde habian iniciado su batalla.

El joven de cabello negro se le acerco, lo golpeo en la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, una voz lo detuvo.

"Espera!!!", era una chica de cabello largo color negro que portaba el uniforme de la secundaria

" Quien…?"

" Ya ganaste la batalla", dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al joven de cabello rubio

" No te metas, el es mi presa!"

" No tengo intencion de luchar contigo"

" El ataco primero y quiero acabar con esto"

" …"

"salio una espada de su mano… O.o!"

La chica lanzo un ataque con su espada, aquel joven habia logrado esquivarlo.

" espera…!"

" volveremos a encontrarnos pronto"

"Espera…!!"

Aquella chica habia desaparecido con el joven de cabello rubio…

- por otro lado -

" Ahhh… que bonito es Tokio, no lo crees asi Fushichô?"

" Pri-pri"

Shijela empezo a recorrer el parque, era un atardecer hermoso; se sento en una banca y empezo a disfrutar el paisaje.

Despues de estar un rato sentada, se dirigio a la avenida principal, despues camino por la avenida hasta que llego a un edificio.

"Aquí es… Fushichô… podrias hacerme el favor de entrar a avisar de mi llegada?"

" Pri-pri", el ave se adelanto y entro al edificio, Shijela entro despues de el, pero mas tranquila, sin prisas.

"Aquí es en donde se reuniran todos", penso mientras atravesaba el lugar, y se dirigia al elevador.

Mientras tanto Fushichô atraveso la pared del elevador y bajo. Despues cruzo por un pasillo muy largo y llego a la puerta de una habitacion, la atraveso y ahí observo a 5 personas que estaban en aquel lugar.

Al fondo estaba una joven sentada en una tarima rodeada por cortinas, su cabello era blanco y muy largo, su vestimenta aparentaba ser como la de una princesa.

Al lado de ella estaban 2 jovencitas, las dos vestian ropas similares a las de un ninja ( shura san: yo digo que se parecen a las de Sango de INUYASHA), bajo la tarima en un extremo estaba una chica de cabello largo color negro, la ropa que vestia era el uniforme de la secundaria: falda verde y playera blanca con cuello de marinerito verde, ella estaba agachada sujetando a un joven de cabello rubio, tambien con uniforme de preparatoria: azul marino, este ultimo estaba gravemente herido.

" La visitante de Hiragase ha llegado…" dijo la mujer de pelo blanco, todos voltearon a ver a Fushichô.

" Souhi, Hien vayan por ella!"

" No tiene que hacerlo -", dijo Shijela al entrar a la habitacion.

" Ya estoy aquí ( shura san: noooo!, solo es una ilucion!), solo quice que supiera de mi llegada a travez de Fushichô… OO!! Pero donde esta mi educacion!!! Soy Morimoto Shijela - y el es Fushichô, venimos del templo Hiragase"

" bienvenida" dijo la mujer de cabello blanco.

" O.o! esta herido!!", Shijela corrio hacia donde estaba el joven de cabello rubio, " que le paso?", pregunto a la chica de cabello negro.

"…"

" Kamui lo a herido…" dijo la mujer de cabello blanc

" Ka-kamui?"

" Si…" dijo la joven de cabello negro, despues de un largo rato la chica de cabello negro dijo " Soy Kishu Arashi, mucho gusto, el es el joven Saiki, ayudante de la Princesa Hinoto…" dijo volteando a ver a la mujer de cabello blanco.

" Mucho gusto… y ellas son…"

" Souhi y Hien" respondio la Princesa Hinoto.

" Mucho gusto…", repondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

"…"

"A donde va honorable Shijela?"

" - Solo venia a ver si realmente era aquí… no se preocupe Princesa, volvere cuando Kamui venga…", enseguida de esto Shijela salio de la habitacion junton a Fushichô

"La visitante del Templo Hiragase… El fenix de fuego… honorable Arashi, le pido que no se preocupe por Kamui, estoy segura de que se unira a nosotros… Souhi, Hien, encarguense de las heridas del señor Saiki…"

"Princesa Hinoto…"

" Solo digame Hinoto… Souhi y Hien solo imeitan la forma en que me trataban sus padres…"

" Hinoto… es cierto lo que usted soño?"

" Si…", Arashi salio del lugar pensando en la repuesta que le habia dado la Princesa Hinoto, camino por el pasillo y llego hasta el elevador, subio hasta el elevador, entro y al llegar a su destino, las puertas se abrieron y bajo de el, despues cruzo un mar de gente (shura san: XD huy si! Un mar enorme de gente!!!) y salio del edificio.

"la princesa Hinoto, la vidente de los sueños, es ciega, muda y paralitica… toda nuestra conversacion fue telepaticamente… ella es… el oraculo que vive bajo la case de Representantes, la que ayuda a los jefes de Gobierno a organizar el gobierno de Tokio…"

- no muy lejos de la Casa de Representantes-

"Kamui!?… pero…", seguia pensando Shijela, para ella era imposible que Kamui atacara a uno de los Dragonos del Cielo y mas aun que intentara matar a alguien.

Shijela siguio caminando hasta donde estaba la posada en la cual se habia hospedado.

Cruzo el jardin que llevaba a la recepcion, ahí se quito los zapatos… ella se quedo quieta en el pasillo por un rato, sin moverse, despues se puso rapidamente sus zapatos y salio corriendo de la posada.

"encontrare a Kamui!! Y hablare con el!!"

" Fushichô!! Busca a Kamui!!"

Fushichô se fue volando rapidamente y sobre volo la ciudad de tokio en buscxa de Kamui.

Fushichô buscu un buen rato, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que el ave detecto una presencia… era la presencia de una kekkai, enseguida dio un grito ( shura san: O.o? grito? Crei que las aves cantaban, silbaban o grasnavan…) de alarma. Esto alertaria a Shijela y ella llegaria rapidamente al lugar en donde estaba Fushichô.

Shijela llego rapidamente al lugar en donde se encontraba Fushichô; juntos podia observar una kekkai de forma cuadrada, los dos se acercaron a la kekkai, cuando estaban lo suficiente cerca podian observar como dos sujetos estaban peleando…

Al parecer sus fuerzas eran iguales… ninguno se heria llegaba a herir gravemente aparte de que lo tomaban como un juego.

Shijela se acerco un poco mas y logro percivir que un joven se acercaba al lugar de batalla.

"no lograra entrar… las kekkai son creadas para que no se dañe la zona en la pelea, y ninguna persona sea dañada… pero… O.O! entro!!!!"

Los dos jevenes que estaban peleando se detubieron al ver que aquel joven habia entrado…

" Como es posible!!!?", dijo uno de ellos

" Pero… no se supone que nadie deberia de poder pasar tu barrera?"

" Si…"

" - que te parece si lo declaramos un empate?"

"Si", dijo el chico que traia puesta una gorra, enseguida desaparecio la kekkai.

" Ni un rasguño…"

" - si, mi barrera era perfecta…"

"pero es imposible!! Ase algunos minutos toso esto estaba destruido!!!Ustedes!! … ustedes fueron los que dañaron a Kamui verdad!?"

" Oye Sorata… T.T tienes que arreglar esto, tu amigo esta muy molesto y tu sabes que nisiquiera he tocado a Kamui"

"Oye hermano, nosotros no le hicimos nada a Kamui"

"Bueno… nos encontraremos en otra ocacion Sorata Arisugawa"

"Si", asintio el joven de gorra, despues vio como se alejo su enemigo… "Yuto Kigai… no debo subestimarlo…"

Sorata se acerco a aquel joven, era alto y su cabello era color negro.

" Tu debes de ser Fuma Monou, verdad?" dijo Sorata.

" Si… tu quien diablos eres?"

" Soy Sorata Arisugawa - y quisiera hablar con Kamui, podrias llevarme con el?"

"…", Fuma se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar "Sigueme", Enseguida Sorata fue tras de el y lo siguio.

"acaso el es uno de l;os participantes del fin del mundo?… Fuma Monou… ¬¬ y esos dos… Sorata Arisugawa, un dragon del cielo y el joven Yuto Kigai… un dragon de la tierra…"

" O.O! debo alcansarlos!!" Shijela volteo a todos lados, pero ya no lograba ver a nadie… "Diablos!! - "

en la casa de Fuma –

"pobre Kamui… quien le pudo haber hecho esto?", pensaba una chica que estaba sentada junto a Kamui, ella tenia el cabello largo y ondulado.

Aquella chica tomo una toalla mojada y empezo a limpiar la cara de Kamiu.

" ù-ú ahhgg", expreso Kamui al sentir la toalla mojada pasar por una de sus heridas.

"Perdon Kamui", dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, Kamui al escuchar su voz automaticamente abrio los ojos.

" Lo siento mucho .."

"Kotori…", dijo Kamui mientras se levantaba, despues se dio cuenta de que la herida que tenia en el abdomen habia sido curada.

"Tengo que irme…", dijo sin ver a Kotori.

"Pero… estas herido…", dijo aquella chica llamada Kotori y le tomo la mano para detenerlo, automaticamente Kamui quito su mano.

"No quiero que te acerques a mi, ni tu ni Fuma, no quiero meterlos en problemas… entiendes?"

" Kamui…", Kotori no dijo mas puesto que Kamui se habia hido.

"no debo de meterlos en esto…" pensaba Kamui mientras se alejaba de la casa de Fuma y Kotori.

Diez minutos mas tarde Fuma y Sorata llegaron al lugar, los dos entraron a la casa, subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitacion. Dentro de el estaba aquella chica de cabello largo…

" Hola - buenas noches, soy Sorata Arisugawa" dijo al entrar en la habitacion, pero no recivio respuesta alguna.

" Kotori, donde esta Kamui?"

" Hermano… el… el se fue", dijo Kotori llorando.

" Que!? Pero como?", dijo Sorata sorprendido.

" ;-; lo siento mucho hermano"

"No te preocupes Kotori… ire a buscarlo", dijo y se paro rapidamente.

"No! Yo ire… ustedes quedense aquí", dijo Sorata y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

- no muy lejos de ahí-

"Diablos!! - , ahora no se que es lo que voy a hacer!!"

"Priiiiiiiii!!!"

"En donde!?"

"Priii!!", Shijela empezo a correr hacia la direccion que Fushichô le habia indicado…

Despues de unos segundos Shijela se encontro con Kamui, quien hiba caminando solo y herido.

Shijela se acerco rapidamente para ayudarlo a caminar, pero este la rechazo con un golpe. Shijela se paro rapidamente y le dio una cachetada.

"…"

" T.T nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!, y menos cuando alguien trata de ayudarte!!"

" ¬¬…", Shijela intentaba ayudar a Kamui, a pesar de que ella estaba enfadada por lo que le habia hechi al señor Saiki.

En ese mismo momento se acerco corriendo Sorata…

"Kamui!"

" ¬¬ tu quien eres!!", dijo Kamui rapidamente y al mismo tiempo se separo de Shijela.

"Tranquilo hermano! Solo quiero hablar contigo -U"

"Tu eres Sorata Arisugawa verdad?", pregunto Shijela

"Si O.O! tu quien eres?"

" Entonces tu tambien eres un participante del fin del mundo?"

" Si hermana, pero dime quien diablos eres tu!?"

"Tambien ustedes!?" dijo Kamui, mientras se separaba para pelear.

"Tranquilizate hermano!! No te vamos a hacer nada!", dijo Sorata mientras esquibaba un ataque de Kamui.

Shijela se encargo de crear una kekkai para que el lugar no saliera dañado…

Kamui siguio atacandolos, asi hasta que Sorata cayo desmayado.

" Joven Sorata!!!", grito Shijela y fue corriendo a donde habia quedado Sorata.

"Estas enfermo o que Kamui!?", dijo enfadada (shura san: XD jajajaja enfermo jajajaja!!!) y enseguida empezo a lanzar bolas de fuego.

Solo dos de las 10 que lanzo, lograron herir nuevamenete a Kamui. El se acerco a ella rapidamente y logro hacerle varias heridas.

" ahhhggg…", expreso algo cansado Kamui, ya qiue sus herridas habian empezado a sangrar nuevamente.

"Asi que controlas el fuego… eso quiere decir que perteneces al Templo Hiragase…", dijo Kamui.

"ù-ú te equivocas… no es lo unico que puedo controlar!", dijo Shijela mientras se tocaba una de sus heridas, y esquibaba el golpe de Kamui.

" Imposible!!… el templo Hiragase solo controla el fuego!!!", dijo Kamui, pero no tubo respuesta alguna ya que Shijela habia desaparecido.

"esa tipa…", Kamui se volteo y vio a Sorata, quien se estaba parando. Kamui se acerco a el rapidamente y lo tomo del cuello.

"Tranquilo hermano… yo solo quiero hablar contigo"

" T.T…"

"Se cual fue el ultimo deseo de tu madre antes de que se muriera quemada…"

Kamui sorprendido lo bajo inmediatamenete, despues de eso Kamui escucho lo que Sorata le tenia que decir.

- en la Casa de Representantes -

"Honorable Shijela!!! Esta usted bien!?", grito la Princesa Hinoto al ver lo grave de las heridas que Kamui le habia hecho a Shijela.

" Souhi! Hien! Atiendan las heridas de la honorable Shijela!!"

"Si!", dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a levantar a Shijela para revisarle sus heridas.

Despues Souhi salio corriendo para ir por unas toallas, agua y vendas, mientras tanto Hien llebava a Shijela a otra habitacion y la empezo a acomodar a Shijela.

Souhi entro corriendo con todas las cosas, enseguida las dos empezaron a curar las herdas de Shijela.

A pesar de que solo se le habia acercado una vez en toda la pelea, ella tenia varias heridas como si la hubieran atacado varias veces.

Souhi y Hien estaban muy sorprendidas por esto, pero la mas grave de todas sus heridas la tenia en el abdomen, era justamente en donde Kamui la habia golpeado.

"es imposible…", pensaba Souhi.

"tantas heridas de un solo golpe", pensaba Hien mientras se apartaba de Shijela para ir por una cobija y dejarla descansar.

Souhi tambien se alejo de Shijela, salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a donde estaba la Princesa Hinoto.

" Ya limpiamos sus heidas y la hemos vendado, ahora la dejaremos descansar."

" Esta bien… y Hien?"

" Fue por una manta para la señorita Shijela…"

" Esta bien… dejenla descansar entonces… y por favor, estenlos vigilando por si alguno de los dos despierta…"

"Si!", enseguida Souhi salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la habitacion en donde estaba el señor Saiki.

Abrio las puertas y reviso que el señor Saiki estuviera dormido, despues salio y fue a la habitacion en donde tenian a Shijela, entro y ahí vio a Hien, quien la estaba cubriendo con la cobija.

Las dos salieron juntas y se fueron con la Princesa Hinoto para darle el reporte de cómo estaban los dos…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
